Nuka's Fear
by Agent Ninety-Nine
Summary: A little backstory for Nuka, telling of his cubhood under the reign of King Scar.


Nuka's Fear 

"Mother wants us to do _what_!?" Nuka asked, cringing. 

"Fetch a brand from the Elephants' Graveyard and set the grass on fire when Princess Kiara goes on her first hunt," Vitani recited. "What part don't you understand?" She was already a sassy, confident lioness who had little time for idiocy. 

Her brother, usually so easily led, sank to his haunches and dug his claws into the ground. "Nuh-uh. No way." 

"Nuu-kaaa, c'mon. What's the problem here?" 

"It's too dangerous. Kovu could get hurt." 

Vitani narrowed her eyes. "You don't give a hyena's cuss about Kovu - you hate him! What's going on? 

Nuka cowered down. "I just can't do it, not that. Anything but that. Vitani - I _can't_!" 

"Nuka! You must! You know what Mother will do to us if we don't obey!" She swatted her older brother with a golden paw. "Stop messing about and come on!" 

Nuka trembled, the whites of his eyes showing as he looked up at her. 

"You weren't there...you were only just born..." 

"I wasn't _where_, Nuk'? What happened?" 

* * *

Nuka was born in the reign of King Scar, a sad time for many but a happy one for the dark cub. As a male he didn't have to wear himself out hunting like the lionesses. When his mother Zira was out with the rest of the pride he went to Scar for company, and a strange but firm friendship sprang up between the two. 

Having no son of his own, Scar took the cub under his paw. He taught Nuka to pounce with the help of the luckless Zazu, and told him tales of how he had conquered the wicked tyrant Mufasa, expelled the upstart Simba and made peace with the hyena tribe. 

The awestruck Nuka resolved to grow up just like Scar. His mother had told him in private that when Scar died, Nuka had been chosen to rule in his place. 

Nuka knew he wasn't the brightest firefly in the sky, but he was a good-natured creature and when a particularly crass remark earned him Scar's stinging sarcasm he laughed at himself and admired Scar all the more for his wit. 

On the cusp of adulthood, Nuka was almost as big as the half-crippled Scar. He wasn't a particularly handsome lion, but his eager, cheerful disposition made up for his looks. He stood straight and tall, a glossy mane growing fast to cover his neck and shoulders. Now when they went out together Nuka bounded far ahead of the limping king, waiting eagerly with twitching tail for his friend to catch up. 

He spent more time than ever with his hero; he had ceased to need mothering by the lionesses and was not yet old enough to be interested in them for other reasons. Besides, Zira was busy with her new litter. And Scar seemed to appreciate a companion when he wandered through his kingdom deep in thought. 

One afternoon they were weaving their way through the dry grasslands, occasionally starting up a bird or a cloud of insects which Nuka would chase, jumping high and clapping his paws together. He thought Scar had seemed preoccupied lately, and was clowning more than usual in the hope of bringing a smile to the sneering mouth and a light to the hooded eyes. 

Suddenly a young rabbit leaped up right under Nuka's nose. He gave chase instinctively and caught it in four bounds, breaking its back with his strong young teeth. He trotted back to Scar, immensely proud, and they shared the kill. Afterwards, bellies full, the friends lay side-by-side in the warm grass under a tree. 

"Nuka, what would you do if you were king and the pride told you food was scarce?" Scar asked suddenly. 

"I dunno. Go where there was more food, I guess." Nuka scratched his head. "But why would that happen?" 

Scar looked at the innocent, confused creature and sighed. _Oh, Nuka, I hope you're up to the task you have been assigned._ he said to himself. 

Unaware of his mentor's doubts, Nuka yawned and licked his teeth clean. "It's nice here," he said drowsily. "Think I'm gonna...nap..." 

When Nuka awoke it was dark. 

"Gee, night already?" He stood up and stretched. Scar was asleep on his side, his ribcage lifting gently with every breath. His brow was furrowed as though he planned and schemed even in his sleep. "It must be tough being king," Nuka thought. "I'll let him nap a while more." 

It was darker still when Scar eventually stirred, with a chill breeze. The lion king opened his eyes gradually, sniffed the air, and instantly jumped to his feet.   
"Bad storm coming, Nuka! Why didn't you wake me?"   
"I thought it was just dark..." said poor Nuka, who hated displeasing his hero.   
"Those are storm clouds, idiot!" Worry made Scar snap at his young companion. "We must get back to Pride Rock!" But before the two lions could move a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and the tree they were under burst into flames. 

Nuka shrieked, the red glare reflected in his terrified eyes. The fire had already leaped to the ground and was ripping along the dry grass.   
"We must cross water, Nuka. This way - hurry!" They ran across the plain, a line of quick-spreading fire following them. Thunder rumbled but still the rain held off. The smoke in Nuka's nose and mouth made him retch. 

"The _water-hole_, Nuka." Scar kept saying, urging him along. But soon the older lion's pace slowed. Nuka dropped back as well, nuzzling Scar and whining anxiously. At last Scar stopped altogether. 

"I'm not going to make it, Nuka. Go on - get to safety, and you shall be king in my place. You can do it." His paw shot out to push Nuka away. 

"No!" roared Nuka. He tried to force Scar to move by butting him with his skull, then, when this had no effect, he worked his way under the other's body and lifted him onto his shoulders, shaking with the effort. 

"Put - me - down - Nuka!" panted Scar as he was lumped along, two paws dangling on each side of Nuka's back. "No!" barked Nuka hoarsely, racing the fire at a clumsy trot. 

With the water-hole in sight, Scar struggled free. "I can make it from here. Hurry, fool!" he snapped - as much thanks as he was capable of giving. He ran to the water and plunged into its coolness, swimming swiftly to the other side. Only then did he look back and see Nuka's fatal mistake. 

He had turned round. 

The fire was coming closer and Nuka was frozen with terror, mesmerised by the flickering flames. His limbs were trembling and his feet seemed stuck to the ground. He could only stare in horror as the red death danced nearer. 

"Nuka! NUKA!" Scar roared, splashing back as quickly as he could. "Come ON, damn you!" The wind rolled a thick cloud of smoke and sparks over him, making him retreat. "_Nuka_!" The other lion was lost to sight. 

Nuka sank to his knees. He could no longer see or hear, only smell the grassland burning and feel the scorching heat. "Scar..." he called feebly. "Scar...I can't..." 

Scar lay half-in, half-out of the water, beaten back by the intense heat and teary-eyed from smoke and ash, bellowing Nuka's name. At the last second before the fire gained the water's edge, a lion-shaped fireball shot howling past Scar and sank into the mud. 

A spark had jumped into Nuka's mane, which caught alight. Nuka ran blindly to get away from the unbearable pain and stumbled into the waterhole. Somehow Scar led him home, more dead than alive, and entrusted him to Zira's care. 

Nuka was very sick. His burns healed in time, but his lovely mane never grew back properly and always retained a frazzled appearance. Nor did he truly recover from the damage done to his mind. Plagued by nightmares, he lost weight and became nervous and bad-tempered. Zira complained that he was more of a baby than her infants Kovu and Vitani, clinging to her and crying at night. Worst of all, Scar decided that the unstable Nuka was no longer fit to be the future king and named young Kovu, who looked so much like his brother had done as a baby, his heir instead. He kept his decision from Nuka, but the young male overheard a chance remark and flew into hysterics. 

Zira tried to comfort her broken son as he lay sobbing on the floor. His small siblings abandoned their game with a bone and looked on curiously. 

"Kovu! _Kovu_! He's just a baby - nobody knows what he'll be like when he grows up! _I'm_ Scar's heir! Me!" Vitani's ears pricked up.   
"Hear that Kovu? You're gonna be a king!"   
"Wassa king?" 

Nuka pounded the earth with his paws in a tantrum. "Scar hates me cos I was too stupid to know there was a storm coming!" he wailed.

"Go to sleep, Nuka," Zira said soothingly, stroking Nuka's ruined mane and kissing his troubled face. "You're a good boy, and of course Scar doesn't hate you. You saved his life. It's just you've been so ill, Scar didn't want you worrying about having to rule. Being king can be very stressful. But as you feel so bad about it, tomorrow I'll ask him to reconsider." 

She couldn't know that tomorrow Simba would return to Pride Rock, Scar meet his death and Zira suffer exile to the Outlands with her family... 

* * *

Vitani nuzzled up to her brother. "I'm so sorry, Nuka. I didn't know." 

"That's why I can't face fire. I don't want to let Mother down, but I just can't do this! She should know!" Nuka hung his head. 

A cunning expression slid across Vitani's pretty face. "Maybe it's a test. If you can conquer your fear of fire, Mother will know you're fit to be king after all!" 

A look of incredible hope and longing came into Nuka's eyes. "Do you really think so, Vitani?" 

His sister felt a twinge of guilt, but the job had to be done. She nodded vigorously. "Sure I do!" 

"Then I'll do it!" Nuka said, getting to his paws and facing the Elephants' Graveyard. "I'll do it for Mother!" 


End file.
